Khaji Da
by Lampira7
Summary: Bart i Jaime zostają schwytani przez Reach. W desperacji, by ocalić swojego sprintera, Jaime pozwala, by Żuk przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem.


**Oryginalny tytuł:** Khaji Da  
 **Autor:** SouthParkScenarios  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Tytuł:** Khaji Da  
 **Pairing:** Bart A./ Jaime R.

 **Fandom:** Liga Młodych  
 **Link:** s/8850717/1/Khaji-Da

Jaime krzyczał. Nie było w tym słów, nie mógł przetworzyć strachu, który przelatywał przez niego. Reach mieli Barta. Wiedzieli, kim był. Wiedzieli, gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego tam był.

 _Musi być przerażony_ — pomyślał Jaime. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Bart wciąż budził się z powodu koszmarów, pocąc się obficie na samą myśl o powrocie w przyszłość, w której był niczym więcej niż niewolnikiem, którego trzeba było pokonać. Powiedział Jaime'mu o nacisku na klatce piersiowej, ilekroć pomyślał o tamtych dniach, o widmowym bólu od siniaków, które dawno już zniknęły. Jaime widział długie, cienkie blizny na ramionach i nogach Barta. Kołnierz inhibitora powstrzymał jego szybkość, pozbawiając Barta jego jedynej prawdziwej obrony.

 _Musi być taki przestraszony_. I to była wina Jaime'go. Wszystko było przez niego. Gdyby był wystarczająco silny, by go chronić. Bart nie byłby tam teraz, sam ze swoim najgorszym koszmarem.

 _Jaime Reyes_. Skarabeusz odezwał się w jego głowie. _Daj mi kontrolę._

— Co? Nie!

 _Nie ma czasu na dyskusję_ — warknął. _Możemy być w stanie pomóc_ _Impulsowi_ _, ale musisz zrezygnować z kontroli._

— Dlaczego? — zażądał Jaime. — Jaką różnice to zrobi? Nie możemy założyć pancerza!

 _Jeśli uda mi się przekonać Reach, że jestem w trybie i przejąłem nad tobą kontrolę, to uwolnią nas._

— Nie chcę wejść w tryb! — powiedział Jaime. Tryb nie był opcją. Bart cofnął się o czterdzieści lat, aby go przed Tym powstrzymać. To spowodowałoby, że wszystko byłoby bezużyteczne.

 _Nie wejdziemy w tryb, Jaime Reyes_ — stwierdził Skarabeusz. _Jeśli chcemy pomóc Impulsowi, to Reach musi koniecznie uwierzyć, że jesteśmy w trybie._

Impuls. Nie Impuls wypowiedziany formalnie, ale tylko Impuls i było coś nowego w głosie Skarabeusza. Chęć ochrony, ratunku.

Jaime nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to było dobre, czy przerażające.

— Nie będziesz… — Jaime zawahał się, próbując opanować nerwy. — Pozwolisz mi wrócić? Po tym, jak ocalimy Barta, oddasz mi kontrolę?

 _Tak, Jaime Reynes_ – powiedział Skarabeusz po krótkiej chwili milczenia. _Jestem z Reach… ale nie jestem taki jak oni._

Jaime przełknął. Skarabeusz miał rację. Potrzebowali ocalić Barta, a jedynym sposobem przy niepewności uratowania przez drużynę, było wejście wprost w ręce Reach. Tylko tak mogli przekonać ich do uwolnienia Błękitnego Żuka, dzięki czemu zaistniałaby nadzieja na pomoc Bartowi.

Ale pozwolenie, by Skarabeusz przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem, może być początkiem okropnej przyszłości, z której Bart przybył, by temu zapobiec. Błękitny Żuk stał się największym złem w całej historii. Bart pojawił się, by go powstrzymać.

Krzyk przełamał zadumę Jaime'go. Krzyk bólu Barta. Jaime poczuł, jak jego krew zamarza. W jego głowie Skarabeusz kliknął niecierpliwie.

 _Nie ma czasu na rozważanie tego, torturują go! Będą go torturować, dopóki nie ujawni każdej tajemnicy związanej ze zniewoleniem tej planety, a później go zabiją!_

— Bart nigdy by…

 _Wtedy umrze w agonii!_ — krzyknął Skarabeusz. _Proszę, Jaime Reyes, daj mi kontrolę…_ — Jego głos był łagodny, błagający. _Daj mi szansę._

Kolejny krzyk przerwał ciszę.

— Zrób to — szepnął Jaime, chcąc podjąć się konsekwencji, które miały nastąpić później.

OoO

Bart nie był pewien, kiedy stracił przytomność, ale wiedział, że nie trwało to długo. Reach nie pozwalało swoim ofiarom na luksus utraty przytomności. Upewniali się, że czujesz każde szturchnięcie i dźgnięcie. Nawet nie zadawali żadnych pytań.

Jednak kiedy otworzy oczy, ból ustał. Bart widział niewyraźnie. Nie mógł stwierdzić, co było źródłem jego ulgi. Drużyna? W jakiś sposób Błękitny Żuk? Międzygalaktyczni najeźdźcy również potrzebowali przerwy na kawę?

Gdy jego wizja stała się wyraźniejsza z powodu braku bólu, żołądek Barta zacisnął się. Niebieski Żuk był tam. Stał obok Czarnego Żuka, obserwując Barta przez zimne, żółte oczy. To nie był Niebieski.

To nie był Jaime. Bart wciągnął z drżeniem powietrze do płuc. Jego myśli galopowały szaleńczo. To nie było możliwe. Nie mogło być, przybył tutaj, żeby to powstrzymać!

A jednak tam był. Niebieski Żuk z przeszłości Barta i przyszłości Jaime'go. Był w trybie i to było przerażające. Głowa Barta opadła. Nie mógł spojrzeć na zepsute ciało Jaime'go.

 _Przepraszam_ — pomyślał. _Tak mi przykro._

Nie był pewien, kogo przepraszał. Jaime'go, który nie mógł go już słyszeć? Świat, który głupio myślał, że może ocalić? Swoją matkę, która tak bardzo starała się go przygotować do podróży w czasie, ucząc go o Flashu, chociaż sama wzmianka o nim była karana śmiercią w ramach dyktatury Reach. Kogoś, kto poświęcił się, aby utrzymać go przy życiu, tak by umrzeć ponad czterdzieści lat przed jego narodzinami? Samego siebie?

 _Wszystkich_ — pomyślał Bart. Każdego, kogo skazał na porażkę, nie powstrzymując Jaime'go przed wejściem w tryb. _Przepraszam was._

Był słabo świadomy, że Żuki rozmawiają poza kapsułą, ale nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Wydawało się, że kłócili się o coś, prawdopodobnie o Barta.

Podniósł nagle wzrok. Reach nie dyskutowali. Wejście w tryb oznaczało ponowne dołączenie do umysłu ulu. Każda pojedyncza osoba była tylko przedłużeniem jednego Reacha. Kłótnia między Niebieskim Żukiem, a Czarnym byłaby tak samo logiczna jak argument Barta ze swoim palcem.

A jednak się kłócili. Niebieski Żuk gestykulował w stronę Barta, wpatrując się w Czarnego Żuka. Jego ręka przemieniła się w plazmową wyrzutnię, strzelając, zanim przeciwnik zdążył zareagować. Nie tracąc rytmu, Niebieski Żuk wystukał kod klucza, a Bart rzucił się w jego ramiona. Wpatrywał się w metalową masę, mając nadzieję, że się mylił.

— Jaime?

— Nie — powiedział bez emocji, tak jakby Jaime był opętany przez komputer. — Nie ma czasu.

Miał rację. Bart mógł usłyszeć wartowników biegnących korytarzem. Nie mógł się za długo zamartwiać. Błękitny Żuk podniósł go, owijając Barta metaliczną mocą. Nie chwycił go tak mocno, jak mógł. Bart przypomniał sobie czas, w którym te ramiona prawie wycisnęły z niego życie, miażdżąc płuca i siniacząc żebra. Ten incydent nie miałby miejsca przez następne dziesięciolecia, ale teraz, gdy Błękitny Żuk był w trybie, na pewno się to zdarzy.

Niebieski Żuk zaniósł go do kapsuły ratunkowej, zabijając każdego z Reach, który próbował ich powstrzymać. Wepchnął Barta do środka, pozwalając mu upaść na podłogę, kiedy podszedł do sterów i uniósł ich z wody. Bart ledwo mógł się poruszyć, wyczerpany torturami i obrożą z inhibitorem. Oparł się o siedzenie pasażera, patrząc jak Błękitny Żuk sterował.

 _Jaime_ … Bart poczuł, jak zimna łza spływa mu po policzku. Nie czuł żadnego wstydu ani emocji, kiedy pozwalał jej płynąć, nie próbując jej powstrzymać. Kolejne miały jeszcze nadejść, był tego pewien, pamiętając, kiedy ostatnio Jaime miał go w ramionach, kiedy był Jaime. Ciepło jego uścisku, lekkiego nacisku poruszających się mięśni na skórze Barta. Nigdy więcej tego nie poczuje.

Przełamali powierzchnię oceanu. Niebieski Żuk opuścił stery i uruchomił swoją wyrzutnię plazmy. Bart zamknął oczy, czekając na nieuchronny wybuch. Przynajmniej jego śmierć byłaby szybka. Nie musiałby patrzeć, jak Niebieski Żuk zniewoli ludzkość.

Usłyszał podmuch energii i poczuł gorący metal, ale nie było bólu. Zamiast tego, Niebieski Żuk wziął go ponownie w ramiona, a Bart poczuł pęd powietrza na twarzy. Było to niemal tak, jakby biegł. Otworzył oczy. Niebieski Żuk niósł go na ląd, w stronę domu. Bart spojrzał w te zimne, metalowe oczy. Było go stać tylko na nadzieję, że się mylił.

— Jaime?

Niebieski Żuk spojrzał na niego.

— Nie, Impuls — powiedział. — Nie jestem Jaime Reyes.

— Jesteś Skarabeuszem — powiedział Bart.

— Nazywam się Khaji Da — przedstawił się. — Niedawno przypomniałem je sobie i mój cel na Ziemi.

— Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? — zapytał Bart.

— Nie chcę cię widzieć martwego — stwierdził Khaji Da, po krótkiej chwili dodał: — Nie jestem w trybie.

Bart zamrugał, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. To był Skarabeusz, Khaji Da, pracownik Reach wysłany na Ziemię, by ją podbić. Przyznał się do tego wyraźnie, ale nie był w trybie. Mógł kłamać, ale Jaime powiedział, że Skarabeusz nigdy go nie okłamał.

— Czy Jaime…?

— Jaime Reyes jest nieuszkodzony — powiedział Khaji Da. — Pozostaje nieprzytomny w tym ciele. Potrzebowałem pełnej kontroli, by przekonać Reach, że jestem w trybie. Chciałem oszczędzić mu cierpienia, patrzenia jak jesteś torturowany.

— Uwolnisz go? Oddasz mu kontrolę? — zapytał Bart, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

Khaji Da nie był Niebieskim Żukiem z jego pamięci. Tamta istota nigdy nie wzięłaby pod uwagę uczuć gospodarza, zanim zaczęłaby działać.

— Powiedziałem, że tak zrobię — odpowiedział Khaji Da, lekko się zastanawiając. — Kiedy poprosiłem go, żeby mi zaufał.

— Zapytałeś? — Niebieski Żuk z przyszłości nigdy nie pytał. — Pozwolił ci?!

— Dał mi pozwolenie, abym uratował ci życie… — powiedział Khaji — …używając wszelkiego niezbędnego oszustwa.

— Dlaczego? — zażądał Bart.

— Powiedziałem ci — odpowiedział. — Nie chcę cię widzieć martwego.

— Nic mi nie powiedziałeś — stwierdził Bart. — Jesteś z Reach! Dlaczego chcesz żebym pozostał przy życiu? Dlaczego się o mnie troszczysz… ogólnie, o ludzi? Jesteśmy dla was tylko _mięsem_!

Skarabeusz westchnął.

— Czy wiesz, jak długo byłem w twoim świecie, Barcie Allen? — zapytał. — Milenia, o wiele dłużej niż kiedykolwiek żyłem na mojej rodzinnej planecie. Cały czas czekałem, aż ludzkość osiągnie poziom cywilizacji, który Reach mógłby podbić.

Bart zadrżał. A więc był to złożony plan. Reach czekał, aż planety pojawią się na ich międzygalaktycznym radarze, a następnie aktywowali śpiących agentów, aby pomogli im przejąć kontrolę. Jak wiele Skarabeuszów zostało porozrzucanych po całym świecie?

— W tym czasie… — kontynuował Khaji Da —…były trzy, tylko trzy osoby o sile niezbędnej, by służyć jako gospodarz, a Jaime Reyes jest jednym z nich.

— Jest zwyczajnym dzieciakiem! — Bart zaprotestował gwałtownie.

Jaime szczycił się tym, że był normalny, nie miał żadnych super mocy poza tymi, które dał mu Skarabeusz. Był człowiekiem i chciał nim pozostać.

— Nie jest! — stwierdził Khaji. — Myślę, że o tym wiesz, Barcie Allenie.

Bart milczał. Jaime zawsze powtarzał, że był w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze, gdy nadszedł Skarabeusz. Powiedział, że nie chciał jego mocy, że nawet nie są jego. Zaprzeczał jeszcze bardziej, gdy Bart opowiadał mu o przyszłości, przysięgając, że nigdy nie pozwoli, by Niebieski Żuk to zrobił. Mówił to tak, jakby ten był jakimś wrogiem, z którym by walczył, zamiast być częścią niego. Ale Jaime nigdy nie widział siebie lecącego i to jak jego twarz rozpromieniała się, gdy tok bitwy się zmieniał. Kochał to i mógł poradzić sobie z tym. Większość ludzi oszalałaby, wykorzystała moce do złych uczynków lub osobistego zysku. Jaime nadal żył dość normalnym życiem. To samo w sobie uczyniło go niesamowitym.

— W noc, w którą związałem się z Jaime'm nastąpiła eksplozja — kontynuował Khaji Da. — Byłem uszkodzony, zapomniałem o tym, kim byłem, co widziałem. Pozostały tylko uczucia, pragnienie przetrwania i zabicia oraz chęć ochrony.

— Ochrony? — powtórz Bart.

— Przede wszystkim ciebie, Barcie Allenie — zabrzmiał na zirytowanego. — Jaime Reyes… zaraził mnie swoimi uczuciami dla ciebie. W szerszym znaczeniu, do swojej rodziny, tej planety i twojego zespołu… Nie mam pragnienia zabicia tych wszystkich rzeczy, a co więcej, chcę je chronić, nawet kosztem własnego przetrwania.

— Brzmisz na super szczęśliwego z tego powodu — powiedział Bart, złapany między pragnięciem śmiechu i krzyku.

Kiedy Khaji Da przyznał, że nie chciał by Bart zginął, wydawało się to równoznaczne z deklaracją miłości. Bart wpadł w panikę, jego serce biło tak mocno, że czuł, jak wibrowała w jego piersi. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że był to Niebieski Żuk, Reach, który dosłownie stworzył piekło na Ziemi, które Bart nazywał swoim dzieciństwem. Spędził całe swoje życie nienawidząc tego stworzenia, które właśnie go uratowało.

— To znak uszkodzenia — powiedział ponuro Khaji Da. — Nie powinienem taki być, nie powinienem mieć tych emocji dla żadnej istoty, a tym bardziej dla dwóch słabych ludzkich mężczyzn.

— Dla dwóch? Ja i Jaime? — zapytał Bart.

— Obserwowałem waszą dwójkę przez oczy Jaime'go. — Gdyby Bart nie wiedział lepiej, to pomyślałby, że brzmiał na zawstydzonego. — Czując emocje Jaime'go, w szczególności w odniesieniu do ciebie, sprawiało, że przypominałem sobie emocje, których nie odczuwałem przez miliony lat… Były przyjemne.

Może Bart wcale nie wiedział lepiej.

Khaji Da milczał, lądując na zboczu. Puścił Barta, trzymając go za ramię, dopóki nie odzyskał równowagi. Palce pokryte niebieskim metalem zmiażdżyły kołnierz inhibitora, pozwalając by jego szczątki opadły na trawę. Bart spojrzał na Khaji Da, opierając się chęci ucieczki. Jaime wciąż gdzieś tam był, a Khaji Da obiecał, że zrezygnuje z kontroli. Bart nie odszedłby, dopóki by się to nie stało.

Skarabeusz wpatrywał się w nocne niebo, zagubiony w gwiazdach. Bart nie mógł udawać, że nie wpatruje się w jego twarz, próbując go zrozumieć. Może Khaji Da nie był Niebieskim Żukiem z przeszłości Barta, ale to nie był Jaime. Bart nie był pewien, kim właściwie był Khaji. Przyjacielem czy wrogiem, ale chciał Jaime'go. Potrzebował go i to, czy zaufa Skarabeuszowi czy nie, zależało od tego, czy Khaji był gotów pozwolić Jaime'mu przejąć kontrolę.

— Na co czekasz? — zażądał.

Skarabeusz spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę na bok. Bart spojrzał na niego z niecierpliwością.

— Ostrzegam cię — powiedział. — To była dla niego ciężka próba i będzie wyczerpany.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — upierał się Bart. — Sprowadź go z powrotem. Teraz!

— Barcie Allenie… — Khaji wpatrywał się w niego —… nie ufasz mi — powiedział bez oskarżenia lub urazy. Po prostu zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.

— Nie — powiedział Bart. — Nie ufam ci.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał.

— Słuchasz wszystkiego, co mówię Jaime'mu. — Przebiegł go dreszcz, gdy pomyślał o każdej szeptanej deklaracji, o każdym powiedzianej cicho czułości, które dzielił z drugim chłopcem. — Wiesz, dlaczego.

— Tak. — Kiwnął głową. — Twoja przeszłość. Niebieski Żuk stał się największym złem w całej historii.

Bart pokiwał w zgodzie.

— Teraz pozwól Jaime'mu wrócić.

— Kiedy opowiadałeś Jaime'mu o przyszłości… — odezwał się Khaji, wpatrując się w niego uważnie bez mrugnięcia —… powiedziałeś mu, że to nie on był w twojej przyszłości. Stworzenie, które cię skrzywdziło, to nie Jaime Reyes, ale to również nie ja.

Bart milczał. Uruchomiony tryb oznaczał dołączenie do umysłu roju Reach. Niebieski Żuk, którego obawiał się w dzieciństwie, był przedłużeniem Reach. Khaji Da, cokolwiek to było, nie stanowił woli Reach. Ocalił go, uratował Jaime'go podczas niezliczonych okazji, gdy nie musiał. Może był zepsuty, możliwe że nienawidził tego, jak się czuł, ale tak było. To ich uratowało, chciało by byli bezpieczni.

— W porządku. — Skinął głową, a po dłuższej chwili dodał: — Dobrze, Khaji Da, to nie byłeś ty.

Khaji Da przytaknął. Ponownie spojrzał w niebo.

— Moja rodzinna planeta ma znacznie gęściejszą atmosferę. Nie widzimy gwiazd.

— Niech Jaime wróci — powtórzył Bart.

Milczał, kładąc się na trawie.

— Przez pewien czas będzie nieprzytomny — stwierdził Khaji Da. — Powinieneś z nim zostać.

Bart zgodził się z tym.

— Tak, zostanę z nim.

— Powtórz mu to, co ci powiedziałem — poinstruował go Skarabeusz. — Że nie musi się mnie bać.

— Sam mu powiedz. — Bart patrzył na niego. — To ty jesteś w jego głowie.

— Nie wierzy mi... — wpatrywał się w gwiazdy — … odkąd powiedziałeś mu o przyszłości. Nie wiem, czy wcześniej tak naprawdę mi wierzył, ale to go cementuje. Ufa ci.

— W porządku, powiem mu — obiecał Bart. — Sprowadź go z powrotem.

Starał się, aby zabrzmiało to mniej jak żądanie, choć był zdesperowany, by ponownie zobaczyć Jaime'go. Khaji Da obserwował go. Coś podobnego do zazdrości przemknęło przez jego metalowe oczy. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Pracownicy Reach, Skarabeusze nie posiadali emocji. Nie czuli zazdrości, przyjaźni ani żadnej z tych rzeczy, które Bart czuł do Jaime'go. Nawet jeśli powiedział, że tak było. Nawet jeśli tego nienawidził.

— Powiem mu — obiecał ponownie Bart.

Nie rozumiał, czym dokładnie był Khaji Da, tak jak sam Skarabeusz, który obserwował go uważnie przez złote oczy.

— Dziękuję, Barcie Allenie — wymamrotał, zamykając swój system.

Bart usiadł obok ciała, czekając, aż Jaime się obudzi. Noc była cicha, a jego siniaki były już prawie zagojone. Zanim pobiegnie z powrotem do Central City już ich nie będzie. Bart usłyszał, jak jego żołądek zawarczał zagłuszając odgłos świerszczy. Noc była spokojna, ale dopóki Jaime był nieprzytomny, Bart nie mógł znaleźć spokoju.

Wydawało się, że minęły eony, zanim Jaime obudził się. Bart wciąż nie umiał określić ile czasu faktycznie minęło, a ile mu się wydawało. Jaime obudził się nagle. Zbroja złożyła się na jego skórze. Na jego pokrytej potem twarzy była widoczna panika.

— Bart! — Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając się dookoła. — Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, musiałem to zrobić…

— Nic mi nie jest. — Bart w uspokajającym geście położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — W porządku, Jaime, nic nam nie jest.

Jaime powoli wciągnął powietrze do płuc, próbując się uspokoić.

— W porządku — powiedział, kiwając głową. — Okej, powiedział mi, że muszę… Bart, tak mi przykro!

— Nie ma problemu! — Bart uśmiechnął się słabo. — Jest dobrze, przysięgam. Początkowo byłem przerażony, ale Khaji był przyjazny.

— Khaji? — Jaime wpatrywał się w niego.

— Khaji Da . — Bart skinął głową. — To jego imię. Skarabeusza.

— To… rozmawiało z tobą? — zapytał Jaime.

— Ta, to było dziwne. — Bart zastanawiał się, jak powinien prawidłowo opisać poczucie ochrony i zepsucia Khaji Da i o tym, jak cieszył cię emocjami dzielonymi między Bartem i Jaimem. Wiedział, że Khaji słucha w głowie drugiego chłopaka. — Myślę, że możemy mu zaufać.

— Poważnie? — Szczęka Jaime opadła. — Ufasz temu? Bart, ta rzecz…

— Wiem! Wiem! — Bart zadrżał. — Wierz mi, wiem. — Przeżywał te dni w każdym koszmarze, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. — Ale… to nie musiało oddać ci kontroli i nie musiało mnie uratować. Wie teraz, że pochodzi z Reach, ale Khaji Da nadal działał po naszej stronie. Możemy mu zaufać.

— Jeśli tak mówisz, Ese — powiedział niepewnie Jaime.

Przyciągnął do siebie Barta, przytulając go do piersi. Bart rozluźnił się w jego uścisku, ciesząc się ciepłem i ludzkością w delikatnym dotyku Jaime'go. Uścisnął go mocno, myśląc o innych ramionach, które trzymały go tej nocy. O twardym metalu na swoim ciele, zapewniającym mu bezpieczeństwo. Przypomniał sobie przelotny błysk emocji, który pojawił się w oczach Khaji Da, który pomyli z zazdrością. Bart zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle nie miał racji.

— Naprawdę go uratowałeś. — Bart usłyszał szept Jaime'go, gdy ten delikatnie głaskał jego włosy. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że Jaime nie mówił do niego. — Dziękuję.

— Dzięki, Khaji.

Bart mruknął w pierś Jaime'go, powtarzając wyrazy wdzięczności swojego chłopaka. Jego dłoń uniosła się do Skarabeusza osadzonego na plecach Jaime'go, delikatnie klepiąc go przez koszulkę. Bart mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał kliknięcie.


End file.
